Change of Plans
by romanticpoet10123
Summary: Michaela is the twin of Naruto.Their father is still alive and is Hokage.Her life is to say the least a roller coaster ride.From fights with her brother, arranged marriages, love, and ninja wars whats a teenager to do? Rated M for maybe lemon and violence
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Michaela. Naruto's twin sister. I'm 15 years old and so is Naruto. Our mom passed away during childbirth, but before she died she sealed the 9-tailed fox demon in Naruto, so our father could live and take care of us. Oh yea my dad's name is Minato. He's weird. He is really tall like 6'4, while Naruto is 6'3 and I'm 5'9. Dad said I'm the same height as my mother. Yet, I look nothing like her. I have blonde hair that is above my shoulders and side-swept bangs, brown eyes, pale skin, small nose, full lips, and a birth mark on my left cheek. My dad, Minato,tall, blond hair, blue eyes, small nose, medium lips, and tan skin. Naruto is the spitting image of my dad ,except he has these type of whisker scars on his cheek. From what I understand my mother was beautiful, long red hair, kind smile. She sounds so wonderful.

Although Naruto and I are twins, we don't always get along. He has his friends Sasuke, who's his best friend, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, and Neji. While I have, Hinata, who is my best friend, Sakura, Ino, Temari, and Ten ten. You see, the couples that are going out are to say the least weird, Hinata and Shikamaru, Kiba and Temari, Ino and Neji, Ten ten and Lee. There are only four of us that are single. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and myself, Sakura loves both my brother and Sasuke, while Sasuke doesn't love her and my brother worships her. I on the other hand am no interested in Sasuke. As I lay here in my bed I realize how dumb it is that I don't have a boyfriend. "Michaela and Naruto, time for breakfast!" yells my dad. Dear lord, please let it be something edible, besides ramen. "Coming!" we both shout. Jesus ESP much?

I smell take-out, egga! "This better be with sasuage." I , how I hate peppers, which my dad and brother love. "Michaela! Don't be so mean! It's like ninja food." exclaimed Naruto. I give him a side-ways glance. "Or not, eh eh." Dad came over and handed us the eggs, it had sasuage. Oh and before I forget, my father is the Hokage. Just wanted to let you know. "Michaela, I got another offer for your hand in marriage." I kept eating my eggs. This is no different from other days. Since I'm the Hokage's daughter I have the key to being closer to Hokage. "Who this time?" asked Naruto. My dad looked sheepish and cleared his throad. "Um, do you remember Izumo Kamiizuko?" I looked up to see my dad blushing and Naruto's mouth open. "What the hell dad! He is like 28. I mean really that is so gross!" Naruto pointed his pointer finger up like he was going to teach me. "Actually, Michaela He is 28, not like. His family is super rich, like Hyuuga rich!" I rolled my eyes. "I don't wanna marry him. God, such a creeper. Praying on innocent teenagers, I mean really. I will pick my own spouse thank you very much. And it won't be anybody remotely in this village." Dad looked hurt. "But, but, you said you were going to marry your daddy!" Tears were running down his face as his said that. "I said that when I was like 5 dad. God. Don't think I still want that!" Dad looked down in defeat. Thank God this conversation was over.

As, soon as Breakfast was done I rushed upstairs to get ready for the day. As soon as I was putting on my shirt my phone started to buzz. "Hello?" I asked. "Michaela, come over quick! Guess who is working out with my cousin! Not going to talk anymore cause you are coming over! Bye!" said Hinata. I looked at my phone. "Ok, that was weird to say the least." I finished getting dressed and did my make-up. Ok, my old pair of beat up skinny jeans, a kimono top with a flower pattern, and flip flops. I always have my make-up natural, half the time you can tell if I'm wearing any. I run down my stairs and out the door I go. "Bye dad! Going to Hinata's house!" I scream. My dad got up "Michaela! Wait I need to tell you-" Too late I was out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

As I was running to Hinata's house, I saw a crying little boy in the distance. Everyone was yelling at him. I slowed down as I approached him. He had short choppy black hair, tan skin, and had really clear green eyes. I knelt down besides him. "What happened?" I asked the group forcefully. "Why are you yelling at him." I looked at the little boy who was clinging to my shirt. One of the men who looked to be in his 40's spoke up. "This child, is the son of a cheating mother. He's a bastard. He was running with that damn stuffed animal of his, and he knocked down one of our tents. He destroyed a fourth of our stuff. So, I though in return we'd take that fucking stuffed animal." I glared at all of them. "How dare you all! This is a little boy was just having some fun. You guys are shunning him, like you shunned Naruto and I. You should all be ashamed of yourselves. I will pay for the damages. Now, I kindly suggest you give him back his stuffed animal. Does that sound like a fair trade? Money for the animal?" Everyond nodded in the group. I nodded back. One of the women came towards me trembling handing me a ratty old lion stuffed animal.

I knelt beside him again. "Here you go, say what's your name?" I asked gently. He sniffled and wiped away his tears. "Hiroaki, it means widespread brightness. My dad named me that before he died, and he gave me this lion. It's name is Leo." I smiled. How perfect Leo the lion. "Well, where is your mother?" He looked puzzled. "I wasn't playing, I was running trying to find my ma. I can't find her anywhere." As I got up and looked around I saw a women in her early 30's rushing towards us. "What are you doing? Stop picking on my son he has been through enough." She yells at me. "I'm sorry, but I wasn't picking on Hiroaki. I simply helped him get his lion back from a rude group of poeple." I camly stated. She looked relieved. "Oh, thank you. Just, thank you. Well, Hiroaki and I must be going. I hope to see you again, ne?" I nodded and waved back at a smiling Hiroaki. Well, I can see why his father named him Hiroaki. When he smiles, the whole world lights up. I headed my way to Hinata's house again. This time there were no distractions.

As I came up the steps of the Hyuuga mansion, I heard fighting. Hm, whoever is sparring Neji is still over. I knocked on the door. Hinata came and opened it. She was wearing blue jeans and a violet tank top that showed off her assets. "Hey nice double d's." I stated. See that is how Hinata and I were. We greated in a way that was considered very rude, but hey she was like my sister. "Hey now! You're the same size as me!" she said as she playfully punched me. We both laughed loudly. "So, where is this sexy beast you were talking about?" She pointed out to the courtyard. "Go on, I'm going to make us some ice tea, so it'll take awhile." I nodded. "Okay, see you soon." As I headed out.

I walked out to the courtyard and saw two extremely well built men. Both have 6 packs and both extremely good looking. One was Neji, but he is Ino's, while the other was Sai. He acted like he had no emotions, but his artwork said otherwise. This is how I see it, if you want to be able to paint and draw freely, you need to recognize your emotions and paint them. "Hey guys. What's up?" I ask. They both immedietly stopped sparring. "Michaela, how are you?" asked Neji. "I'm fine thanks." Sai walked over to me, his normally pale skin got some color to it. "Ah, big-boobies. How are we this evening?" asked Sai. I smiled. "Ah, Sai. I just love your poor nick-names, and I am doing fine, just as I told Neji. So what have you been practicing? Anything new?" Both of them shook their heads. Wow, what a lively bunch. Finally Hinata came out with the ice tea. "Here you are everyone!" We all thanked her. "Oh, Neji, Ino said to meet her at her parent's shop now." said Hinata. Neji nodded and waved goodbye to all of us. "I must go too. You see, I have to have ramen with Naruto now. Should I tell him you say hello Michaela?" I smile "Yes please, Goodbye Sai." Just as he left Hinata grabbed my hand and whisked me to her room.

Hinata looked around to make sure no one was around. "Okay, this is confidental stuff right now. I nodded. "Shikamaru and I, well we decided it was time. For you know the whole things. Like the equation and everything." I rolled my eyes. "Omigod, you are talking about sex and you put the word equation into it. Really Hinata? But, how was it?" She started to blush. "Wonderful, we were having a picnic in the valley and it was really dark. The stars were beautiful. Everything was wonderful. I only felt a little bit of pain. But, let me tell you Shikamaru is very well endowed." Hinata squealed as she said the last part. "God, I am so happy for you! I just wish I had a boyfriend to experience that with. Yet, I know Naruto and my father will never let someone that they don't know near me. Oh another arranged marriage was tried to be set up. I got out of it though." Hinata rolled her eyes. "Michaela, cmon, we all know there are a million guys wanting you out there!" I shifted. "Yea, but they only want me, because my dad's the Hokage." I exlaimed. She nodded as if in understandment. "Well I should go too. You know how my dad worries." Hinata nodded again. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." said Hinata. I got on my shoes and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Shifuni-Hinata in here is not going to be innocent. *evil smirk* mwhahahha. We will also have some fun awkard moments with Michaela maybe catching them or maybe have Minato catch someone else in the act. XP I'm so evil! mwhahah

EVERYONE-TELL ME YOUR IDEAS FOR UPCOMING CHAPPYS (I will credit you, if I didn't that would be stealing, and my mommy told me not to streal. ;])

As I headed back I reminisced about old times. My dad was always with Naruto. God knowns why, but he was. He never really did seem to care what I did, I remember when I was 13 years old...

*flashback*

"Hey dad! Lets go out to eat. Me and you! We need some father daughter bonding time!"I exlaimed. He smiled. "Sorry sweetie, but I need to help Naruto with his rasengan. How about you call Hinata and hang out with her." I smiled back, but it was totally fake. "Okay, hanging out with Hinata is always fun. Can you tomorrow?" I asked hopefully. My dad just shook his head. "Can't pumpkin, having a duel with Naruto about how many shadow clones we can make." This time I didn't try to cover up my smile. "Dad, you always spend time with Naruto. Like yesterday, the day before yesterday, and the day, day, before yesterday. We never spend anytime together!" I exlaimed. "Not true. We had dinner together yesterday." Yea right, I thought bitterly, with Naruto. "Okay, well I'm off to Hinata's house. Bye!" I said as I ran out the door. I thought I was going to cry. Being stood up by my own dad. Horrible.

*end flashback*

God, even though we act close, we aren't. I'm close though with Naruto. Not going to lie, he saved my ass a couple of times when we were on missions. I hated admitting that.

Oh, dear. Where am I. I have been so lost in thought I have no idea where I am. It's dark out. Shit. I looked around, yep definitely lost. I took out my cell phone to call Naruto. I dialed his number, ok its ringing. "Cmon pick up Naruto!" Finally someone picked up. "Hello?" said a voice. "Naruto, I have no idea where I am! Please just can you come and get me? Just its really cold out and I don't want to have to walk back in the cold." I said in a rushed voice. All I heard was silence. "Yea, this isn't Naruto. This is Sasuke. Michaela, should I tell Naruto what you told me?" Ok, now I'm aggravated. "Yes, Sasuke tell Naruto. Just go and tell him now." I hissed back. "Yea, just told Naruto. He's leaving my house now. Bye. Oh, by the way. Next time don't day dream. You always get lost when you day dream. Just a nice tip. Bye." What did he just say! Grr, I snapped my phone shut and decided to stay put. OK where is Naruto 20 minutes has passed. Oh, wait I didn't describe where I was. Oh well, I kinda stick out so hopefully he can see me. Finally I hear a voice shouting Michaela. There is Naruto, 45 minutes late. "Naruto where were you? I'm freezing!" I shouted. Naruto just smiled a gentle smile. He only used that smile on me. "And, I was...I was...not happy." Naruto just hugged me. I act all tough, but only Naruto is the only one, along with Hinata to see through my facade. "Cmon, get up on my back. You can also put on my jacket." He gently said. "Thanks." I replied. I climbed onto his back. Great, now people are staying. He headed back to our house, running. Oh, well it was faster that way.

I was still on Naruto's back when he walked through our front door. "Michaela and Naruto! Where have you been? Neither of you have been picking up your cells." said a very angry dad. Naruto let me get off his back. We both immedietly checked our phones. I looked at what mine said. 20 missed calls, 10 voicemails, 15 text messages. We both sweatdropped. "Dad, it's fine. Naruto just came to pick me up. I was kinda lost." I explained. I always try to have my voice stay calm, cool, and collected. "Well, Michaela it's already dark out. The clock says midnight. I was worried sick." I rolled my eyes. "Yea, well it took an hour and a half to get back here. Naruto accidently took a couple of wrong turns. As you can see we are fine." I looked to Naruto for support, but he was leaned up against a wall sleeping. Really? Thanks Naruto. Love you too. "Naruto! Go to bed! Michaela and I are going to have a talk." said my dad. Dear lord he sounded pissed. Naruto didn't even care he stumbled upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

My dad led me to our kitchen table. "Okay, I know you are angry, but what's the point of it?" I said. I'm getting annoyed now, and by the look of it, so was my dad. "What's the point of it? You did not just ask me that question." I rolled my eyes again. "Okay, so get angry at me, and not Naruto. What is this! Honestly what the fuck. I always get in trouble, not Naruto." I screamed. Lost my cool. My dad looked taken aback. "No, he gets in trouble just like you. Don't you dare use that language again." Excuse me? "What! Naruto swears and says perverted stuff and what do you do? Nothing. You have always favored him over me. Admit it. Just because, he has the nine-tailed demon fox sealed in him does not give you the right to favor him. He can take care of himself. He's old enough!" I screamed at him. "Michaela, that's not true." He is aggravating me so much. "Screw this. I don't care. I'm going to Hinata's house. Fuck this! I hate you!" I scream. "Michaela! Wait!" screamed my dad back. I run out the door. Sure, it was dark out, but I have walked to Hinata's house in the dark.

As I was running I decided to take the short cut, though the forest. I decided to slow down. I couldn't run and cry at the same time. It hurt my chest. As I was walking I heard a crack of a twig. Whatever, it's probably just an animal. I heard another on this time. I bet it is my dad. I turn around. That is not my dad... "Who are you?" I asked. He just smiled and he didn't anwer. "Okay, well maybe you should leave." I said calmly. He shook his head. I looked at him. Dark clothing, getting a really creepy vibe from him. Ok now I'm running. Except he too was fast and easily caught up to me. He grabbed me by the arm. I swung my other arm to punch him in the face. He dodged that too. This guy is a higher ranking than me. "Well, why is it that such a pretty lady is walking about all alone. In the middle of the night? Do you want some company?" he said. His voice is creepy. It cracks whenever he talks. Oh God! He pushed me up against a tree. I'm trying to fight back, but I feel really almost heavy. Like I can't lift my arm. What the hell kind of jutsu is this? He roughley kisses me. No. No. NO! This can't be happening. Dad! Where are you! You always promised to protect me! "Dad." I said, barely even a whisper. "Don't bother calling for your daddy. He can't hear you. Don't worry though, I'll be gentle." Tears are streaming down my face. "DAD!" I screamed it this time.

I put my head down. I can't look. I can't even fight back. I stopped crying. What is wrong with me? "Daddy isn't going to hear yo-" I looked up. And I see my dad's special kunai to his throat. "Daddy? Daddy?" I choke out. Please be him. I know it's him. "Scum like you should die." the Hokage said. And suddenly all I see is him slice it against the guys throat. The guy goes limp. He's dead. Suddenly I feel arms around me. I fight them. "No! Not again! Not again! Daddy. Please save me. Just save me." I start to cry all over again. "Shhh. Michaela. It's alright. Daddy is here. I will protect you. I will always protect you. Nobody will hurt you." I feel him once again wrap his arms around me. This time I feel safe. "Dad. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't hate you. I'm sorry." I'm shivering in his arms. "I know you don't hate me. I love you. It's okay. This isn't your fault. You're safe. Shhh, you're safe." He calmly stroked my hair. "Daddy's here." he says again. I finally fall into his arms. "Can you carry me?" I choke out. Without even a response, my dad picks me up bridal style like he used to all the time with me. I feel safe in his arms. They're warm. They make me feel safe. "Dad. I don't hate you." I say again. He smiles and kisses my forehead. "I know. I love you. Let's go home." I'm starting to get really sleepy. "Yeah. I wanna go home. Dad?" He looks down at me. "Yea?" he replies. Like a child I ask this. "Can I sleep in your bed tonight. I don't want to be alone. I don't." He smiles. "Of course. We get home. Everything looks the same. I decided to put on my pajamas. I climb into bed with him. "Get some rest." I nod. I snuggle against him like I used to. Here is where I feel safe.

NOTE-Michaela did not get raped. Just on the verge. And her sleeping with her dad is not meant to be in a perverted way! XP It's just she wanted to feel safe with something. So for all you sick minded people. CUT. IT. OUT.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up between two bodies. I'm facing my dad, so the other body must be Naruto. Of course, Naruto has to feel loved too. I nudged him in the ribs. He groaned and opened one eye. "Get up, I wanna get something to eat." I said. Naruto nodded when he heard his stomach growl. We both got up. I looked back, dad was still asleep. It's 9:45. Dad usually gets up around 11ish. "Cmon, I'll make ramen for you." Naruto's face lit up like a light. "Is it going to be special ramen? Like homemade?" I shook my head. "Not, if you want to make the noodles and stuff. We're going microwavable." I replied. He sighed. I rolled my eyes. We got into the kitchen I took out two ramen cups. Naruto hopped up and sat on the counter. "So, um, I heard what happened last night." I sighed. "Yea, dad was there luckily. I feel better now. I don't have any big emotions. For some reason, I feel better." Naruto nodded. "If only I was there. I am your big brother. I should've protected you." I shook my head. "Naruto, you are my brother, but you always rescue me. It was dad's turn." Naruto shrugged.

Silence filled the room. "Oh hey, didja hear? Ino broke up with Neji and got together with Sai. Just thought I would tell you." "Seriously? When did you find out?" I screamed. "He called me after he went to meet Ino at her place. I just thought that you would want to know. Since you two went out...and had to break up, because he was from the branch house. Ya know I never got why Hiashi made him break up with you. I know you are the Hokage's daughter, but it doesn't make sense." I shook my head. "I thought you were having lunch with Sai. And, yea, we broke up, because of that. Hishashi thought Neji was lower class, because he was a branch member not from the main household. While I'm higher class, because I'm the Hokage's daughter." Naruto nodded. "I get that, but I didn't have lunch with Sai he cancelled last moment and said he was going to Ino's. Now it makes perfect sense." Just as he got it the timer went off in the microwave. I took them both out and handed one to Naruto. "Be careful. It's hot." He nodded. I joined him atop the countertop.

Naruto cleared his throat. He did this whenever he had big news. "I'm hanging out with Sasuke today and Sakura. Wanna join?" I shrugged. "Sure why not. What are we doing?" He giggled like a little boy. "Um, we are going to see what Kakashi looks like with out his mask." I rolled my eyes. "Naruto, you guys are stupid. Ask him to take off all the masks he has so you can see his face." I replied. Naruto pouted. "Where is the fun in that?" I shrugged. "I will come though." Naruto hugged me while screaming how much he loves me. "Cmon we are both done with our ramen. I'll leave dad a not telling him what we are doing." Naruto nodded in agreenment. We both got dressed. I ran down the stairs to see him in the foyer. We both headed out the door.

This morning, the weather was so hot. I looked at Naruto happily humming to himself. He was wearing an orange shirt, black sweatshirt, black pants, and orange vans. "God, you look like halloween. Are you the mascot?" I teased. Naruto of course took offence. "And what are you wearing? Makes you look like a whore." I tensed up. "Excuse me?" I screamed. I looked down at what I was wearing. Black shirt with fake flowers on the sleeves, a belted black and white floral chiffon skirt, criss-cross ballerina flats in black and a black leather hobo bag. "So what if the skirt hits mid-thigh. It's cute!" I screamed. "Yea cute as in slutty!" screamed Naruto. That's it. I started to hit him with my bag as Sasuke and Sakura came up to us. Sakura was laughing, while Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "Cmon Naruto, Michaela is a girl. And us girls must wear something cute and adorable all the time. Which is what she is wearing. Would you rather have her wear nothing at all?" asked Sakura. Naruto paled at the words nothing at all. He shook his head. I looked at what Sakura was wearing. A flutter sleeve dress-shirt, black leggings, large black leather handbag and red leather peep-toe wedges. I should know the shoes, I gave them to her. Sasuke was looking as hot as ever, not that I would ever admit that out loud. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt on the back the uchiha symbol, worn out jeans, black vans, and dog tags. "Okay, whatever, lets just go and find Kakashi and get this over with." I said. Sasuke looked over and grinned that cocky grin of his. I turned my head. If I don't see him, he won't see me. "Yea! I cannot wait to see what he looks like!" screamed Naruto. Sakura smiled and nodded. We headed on our way to find Kakashi.


	6. Chapter 6

God, where does Kakashi usually hang out. Okay, Obito's grave and the bookstore. "Lets check the bookstore first." suggested Sasuke. I nodded. "Lets split up. Sakura and I will go to Obito's grave, and Sasuke and Michaela go to the book store." said Naruto. I glared. Really, do I have to. Sasuke gets so fucking cocky with me. "Alright!" said Sakura. I mumbled a fine, while Sasuke just nodded. We went our different directions. Sasuke and I finally reach the bookstore and hide behind a bush waiting for Kakashi. Well this is dull. "How's your training going?" asked Sasuke. I sighed. "It's going well. Except, I am having trouble mastering my water technique." Sasuke looked like he was going to say something, but stopped. Instead he pointed. "What the hell are you pointing at?" I asked oh so politely. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Oh...it's Kakashi. "Hold on, let me do the work." I said. Sasuke shook his head. "You are bound to mess it up somehow." I raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me! What is today? Pick on Michaela day? First Naruto and now you! What the hell?" I screeched. All of a sudden I feel a shadow looming over us. "See I told you, you'd mess it up." said Sasuke. "Ah, Michaela, and Sasuke. What a surprise. Do you want me to guess why you two are hiding behind a bush. Or do you just want to tell me." said Kakashi. "Hello Kakashi. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are being stupid again." I explained. Sasuke frowned at me. Rarely anyone calls him stupid, except for Naruto and even my dad. "Ah, really? Well what else is new?" chuckled Kakashi. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What is under all of your masks?" asked Sasuke. I shook my head. Kakashi could easily find a loophole in that sentance. Okay, now I'm going to use the power of the Hokage's daughter. "Show me your face. All of it. The mouth, everything." I demanded. Kakashi grinned. Sasuke looked at me wondering the same thing I was thinking. Why is grinning? Kakashi motioned for us to follow him. "Oh and call Naruto and Sakura too. They probably don't wanna miss this. We are going to my house." exlaimed Kakashi. We both nodded and followed him.

Sasuke got out his cell and called them and told them what was going on. We finally got to his apartment. "Here we are. Cmon inside. I'll leave the door open for Naruto and Sakura." said Kakashi. Sasuke and I looked at each other and entered the apartment. Hm, nice place. Hardwood flooring, granite countertops in the kitchen, and leather couch and chairs. We sat down on the couch and waited for Naruto and Sakura. 5 minutes later, not that I was counting or anything, I see Sakura coming in through the door, followed by Naruto. They sat down in the chairs. None of us saying a word. We just wanted to know what he looked like. He stood in front of all of us. "Michaela demanded didn't she?" asked Naruto. Kakashi laughed and nodded.

He brought down one mask. Sasuke straightened up, Sakura got wide eyed, Naruto smiled, I raised an eyebrow. He took another mask down. Now we are all leaning forward. He took another mask down. How many masks can he have? He took another one down. This time we are all standing. Then he took his last mask off. Sakura fainted, Naruto had his mouth gaping open and was pointing, Sasuke was wide-eyed, and I was smiling and had a slight nosebleed. He was sexy! Omigod! He is one of the most handsome men I have ever seen. He had a small nose, and his lips were normal, they had almost a slight pout to them! He was just heavenly. No weird markings or anything. It was like his face was sculpted! Embarrassed he quickly brought up all of his 5 masks. "So, um, now you know. Now get out of my house please." said Kakashi. Naruto picked up a still unconcious Sakura. We all kinda just walked out of his door in a trance. "He doesn't have buck teeth or a trout lips." said Sasuke. We all nodded. "I'm not gay, but he was kinda hot...for a guy." said Naruto. Sasuke nodded in agreenment. "I'm gunna take Sakura home." said Naruto. "I'm going to practice my new jutsu." said Sasuke. They both looked at me. "I'm going to Hinata's. What else is new?" I said . They nodded knowing that would be my answer. We all went our separate ways. When in fact I wasn't going to go see Hinata, but Neji instead.

***There will be SasukeXMichaela later on. Don't worry people. Of course we have to create love triangles and stuff like that! BTW FUTURE LEMON NEXT CHAPPY. Just to let ya'll know.


	7. Chapter 7

I was jogging. I have to see Neji. I have to. This may sound weird, but I still really love him. When Hinata told me about losing her virginity to Shikamaru, I remembered how I told her the same thing. Except, I lost it at a really young age. 14. I am turning 16, in about a week. It was to Neji too, but we were too young. Except I would do it all over again. We had sex a lot of times after that. Once my father almost caught us. God, I bet I'm blushing just remembering that. God, here are the front gates. Finally! Now I'm out of breath. What should I do, knock on the door or ring it? Lets do both. Okay, I begin to knock on the door, Hinata opens it. "Hi, Michaela. You heard didn't you?" asked Hinata, smiling. "Um, yea." I replied. "You're like an open book. Okay I'll walk you to Neji's room, although, you've probably seen it a lot." teased Hinata. Omigod. I can't even talk my face is getting so red. "Hehe, ya. Thanks Hina." She smiled back. We walked a couple of more steps and we were right in front of his door. "Don't worry, he didn't have sex with Ino." she said, and she walked away.

I walk through the door. "Hey Neji, it's Michaela. Just wanted to see how you are doing." I saw him laying on his bed shirtless, only clad in boxers and listening to his ipod. His face was priceless. He immediately sat up. "Michaela! Hey. Um. Yea, you heard? Of course you did. You are the Hokage's daughter." said Neji. I rolled my eyes. "I'm also your ex-girlfriend, so I was bound to find out." I replied. Neji nodded. I closed my eyes, god he looks so sexy right now. I move over to where the bed is and lie next to him. He lays back down and faces me. "I missed you. A lot. I will always love you, so please can we just not-" He inturrupted me by kissing me gently on my lips. "I missed you too. I love you too." He replied. He got up, I got up with him. I look up to him. "Neji, what is it?" I ask. He is trying not to make eye contact. "Neji?" I ask more forcefully. He glares. I take a step back. He grabs me by my arms and looks into my eyes. "I'm not going to regret this." Neji replied. He kissed me forcefully on the lips.

We stay standing while kissing. He nibbles on my bottom lip, wanting access. I don't comply. He grunts a little bit in frustration. I grin against his lips. He slides his tongue accross my bottom lip. I still refuse. This time his hands wander down to my breasts. He cups one. It makes me gasp, there he finds an opening and takes advantage. God, I forgot how sweet he tasted. Our tongues battle for dominance. He stops kissing my lips and starts to trail his lips down my neck sucking and nipping at random parts. I release an embarrassing moan. He slides my shirt sleeve off my shoulder. He makes swirls with his tongue on my shoulder. Neji's hands grab my shirt, wanting it off my body. I put my arms up. Except it doesn't come off. My shirt is tucked into my skirt with a belt. Shit! Neji just smiles and slowly takes off my belt. This time the shirt is easier to take off. I kiss him forcefully, smashing my own body into his. He reaches for my bra. He trys to take it off. This was never an easy task for him. Getting frustrated he grabs a kunai, that is on his dresser and rips it in half. Neji's head moves down to them slowly running his tongue across my nipple. I sigh. He cups one and messages them while we kiss again. I break the kiss. I look at Neji who looks hurt and confused. I just smile. I slowly take off my skirt. He smiles. Here we are both only wearing underwear. I shove him onto the bed. I rake my fingernails against his abs. He shudders. Just as I was about to kiss him, he pounces on me and spins me around, so I'm on the bottom on the bed. He takes off my underwear and slowly kisses my stomach down to my womanhood. He plunged his tongue into me. I moaned more loudly than any other time. He started to scissor my clit with his teeth. "Neji. Omigod!" I screamed. He looked up and smiled. Knowing that the foreplay was done he whipped of his boxers and readied his manhood. He then plunged into me. We both took a big intake of breath. We found a steady beat. Neji kissed me and so started to go faster. I was moaning his name louder and louder. Man, I was loosing it fast. Finally he came and I came. Exhausted we collapsed on the bed together, laughing.

After 10 minutes of cooling off. We were cuddling. He kissed my nose and I nuzzled against him. All of a sudden we hear his door open. Still cuddling, in comes Hanabi. "Hey Neji, can I borrow your ku-" Hanabai stops talking. Hinata comes rushing into the room. "Hanabi! I told you Neji was busy! Wow, really busy. Get some Michaela! Sorry!" said Hinata. She picked up Hanabi by her armpits, yelling at her to learn how to knock, and rushed out of there. I looked at Neji's face. It was bright red. I started to laugh. "Next time it's your place." whispered Neji. I nodded. I snuggled against him. Feeling his warmth. God,so tired. I let sleep pull me in.

***Sorry, bad lemon. Just woke up, so I'm out of it. -_- I know I say its a Sasuke fic. but he will come in later. Thanks byee!***


End file.
